Characters/Authored Pieces
This page lists books, written notes and audiographs written or recorded by known characters in Dishonored, The Knife of Dunwall, The Brigmore Witches, Dishonored: The Corroded Man, Dishonored 2 and Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. Loyalists Callista Curnow *Audiographs **Callista Prepares a Lesson Plan **Callista Remembers Her Uncle **Callista Talks About Emily **Callista's Final Words **Callista's Letter **Callista's Plea **Callista's Progress Report Cecelia *Written Notes **A Letter from Cecelia Farley Havelock *Books **Havelock Log *Written Notes **General Notice **Havelock's Orders to the Guard **The Lighthouse Elevator Key **Note From A Friend **Piero's Request is Denied **To the Lord Protector *Audiographs **Havelock's Audiograph Log **Havelock's Log: Entry One **Havelock's Log: Entry Two **Havelock's Log: Entry Three **Havelock's Log: Entry Four **Havelock's Log: Entry Five Piero Joplin *Books **A Second Solution **Failed Experiments **River Krust Reproduction *Written Notes **Note from Piero **Piero is Out **Piero's Door To Nowhere **Whale Oil Refilling Station *Audiographs **Piero Considers Life Energy **Piero Fantasizes **Piero Feels Used **Piero Finds a New Ally **Piero Notes Anomalies **Piero Questions His Future **Piero Speculates on His Future **Piero's Arc Pylon **Piero's Dark Dreams **Piero's Speculation on the Spirit **Piero's Thoughts on Sokolov Samuel Beechworth *Written Notes **Letter to Callista *Audiographs **Samuel Finds an Audiograph **Samuel Laments His Work **Samuel Stays Wary **Samuel's Pride in His Role Teague Martin *Written Notes **Influences of the Outsider Treavor Pendleton *Written Notes **Lord Pendleton's Reward **Note from Lord Pendleton to Lord Shaw **Note to Wallace **Pendleton's Family Crisis *Audiographs **Lord Pendleton Memoirs (collected) **Lord Pendleton Memoirs: Chapter 27 **Lord Pendleton Memoirs: Chapter 28 **Lord Pendleton Memoirs: Chapter 32 **Lord Pendleton Memoirs: Chapter 41 **Pendleton Considers the Future **Pendleton Embraces The Future **Pendleton Shows Signs of Strain **Pendleton's Arrival Mission Targets Alexandria Hypatia *Books **Dr. Hypatia's Notebook *Written Notes **Dr. Hypatia's Notes **Note from Dr. Hypatia **Note to Mr. Hamilton **Old Note from Dr. Hypatia **Reminder - Things to Buy *Audiographs **Aiding the Miners **Dr. Hypatia's Farewell **If Only I Could Do More Anton Sokolov *Books **A Reflection on My Journey to the Pandyssian Continent (1) **A Reflection on My Journey to the Pandyssian Continent (2) **A Reflection on My Journey to the Pandyssian Continent (3) **A Reflection on My Journey to the Pandyssian Continent (4) **Anton Sokolov's Investigation Notes **Anton Sokolov's Diary - Started painting again **Anton Sokolov Diary - The Gears of Time **The Arc Mine **The Hungry Cosmos **Modern Incarceration Technology **Pandyssian Bull Rat Study **Travel to Pandyssia *Written Notes **Anton Sokolov's Lab Journal **Arc Mine Shipment **Electrocuting a Whale **Ideas for the Timsh Statue **Note from Sokolov **Sokolov Complains About the Cold **Sokolov's Note to Howlcreek **Sokolov's Notes – Bloodfly Study **The Brigmore Witches **Trip to the Markets **Trying to fix the secondary engine *Audiographs **Anton Sokolov's Abduction **Decisions **Life on Sea **Sokolov's Observation on Test Subject 312 **Winning Anton over Aramis Stilton *Books **Aramis Stilton's Diary *Written Notes **Instructions for Next Supper **Letter to Lucia Pastor **Stilton's Whereabouts **Study Door Combination **Water Leak in the Basement *Audiographs **The Ritual **Welcoming Speech Arnold Timsh *Books **Eminent Domain *Written Notes **A Note From Timsh **Note from Timsh **Note to Gerwin *Audiographs **Timsh's Daily Business **Timsh's Message To His Mother Boyle Sisters *Books **Esma Boyle's Diary **Lydia Boyle's Diary **Waverly Boyle's Diary *Written Notes **A Note From Lady Boyle **Anonymous Note Breanna Ashworth *Books **My Effigies of the Oracular Sisters **Notes on the Archive *Written Notes **A Memory of 1849 **Black Bonecharm Notes **Breanna Ashworth's Notes **Letter to Bonville **Make Your Decision **Note to Kirin Jindosh **Temporary Closure of the Conservatory **Unfinished Letter to Delilah **Warning from Breanna Ashworth *Audiographs **Bringing Back Delilah **Meeting Delilah Bundry Rothwild *Written Notes **Hagfish Feast **Mysterious Object *Audiographs **Rothwild's Business **Rothwild's Musings Crown Killer *Audiographs **Anton Sokolov's Abduction **Sweet Innocent Hypatia **The Counter-Serum Daud *Books **Cobbled Bits of Bone **Daud's Journal **Daud's Journal (2) **Daud's Journal: Billie Lurk **Daud's Journal: Delilah Copperspoon **Daud's Log *Written Notes **The Brigmore Job **Dead Drop **Instructions from Daud **Letter to Overseer Franklin **Notice from Daud *Audiographs **Daud on Delilah **Daud's Farewell **Thoughts on the Lord Regent's Death **Thoughts on the Lord Regent's Fall Delilah Copperspoon *Books **Delilah's Diary **Delilah's Journal *Written Notes **Block the Secret Passage **Crimson and Black **Delilah on Rune Harmony **Delilah's Musings **Delilah's Notes **Delilah's Orders **Invitation from Her Majesty Empress Delilah Kaldwin **Letter from Delilah **Lookout Orders **Mission Letter from Delilah **Note from Delilah **A Poem by Delilah *Audiographs **Successful Prototype! Edgar Wakefield *Written Notes **Edgar Wakefield Log Entry Hiram Burrows *Books **Field Survey Notes: the Royal Spy *Written Notes **Letter to Daud **Note to Lydia/Esma/Waverly Boyle *Audiographs **Interrogation of the Royal Protector **The Lord Regent's Confession Kirin Jindosh *Books **The Astounding Clockwork Soldiers *Written Notes **A Note on Clockwork Allegiance **Conditioning Sokolov **Instructions to Staff **Invitation Letter from Jindosh **Jindosh Entry on Whalebone **The Jindosh Riddle **Letter from Jindosh **Letter to Amado Foundry **Note to Anton Sokolov **On Bakers and Electroshock **Powering the Electroshock Machine **Sokolov's Needs **An Unfinished Letter on Legacy *Audiographs **A Welcome and Warning **Conversation with Kirin Jindosh **Persuading Sokolov **Winning Anton over Leonard Hume *Written Notes **Victory Letter Liam Byrne *Written Notes **Note from Vice Overseer Byrne **Note to the Overseer **Unsent Letter to the High Overseer **Vice Overseer's Report *Audiographs **Ashworth Connected to the Occult? Luca Abele *Written Notes **Banners Fit for An Empress **Letter from Duke Abele **Letter from Duke Luca Abele **Letter from Duke Theodanis Abele **Note to Grand Counselors **Note to Kitchen Staff **Sokolov's Abduction *Audiographs **A Better Serkonos **New Orders Mortimer Ramsey *Books **Ramsey's Improvised Diary *Written Notes **Captain Ramsey's Orders **Note to Beesley **Order to Clear the Docks **Stay Ready Paolo *Written Notes **Code to Stilton's House **Durante's Room **Note from Paolo **Paolo's Concern Thaddeus Campbell *Books **Curnow's Visit *Written Notes **Campbell's Curse **Orders from High Overseer Campbell *Audiographs **Campbell's Lamentation Others Abigail Ames *Written Notes **From Abigail Ames **A Note From Abigail Ames Alberto *Written Notes **Stopping Off at the Spector Club Allain Binoche *Written Notes **Gate Codes **New Gate Code Alec *Written Notes **Alec's Note Alexander Peña * Written Notes ** Reminder from Peña Álvaro Cardoza * Books ** The Corroded Mind, by Alvaro Cardoza * Written Notes ** Roving Vice-Overseer's Mission Notes * Audiographs ** Musical Healing Session ** Witch Autopsy Log Anibal Garca *Written Notes **Meet Me at the Cliffs Bartholomeus Vasco *Books **Counter-serum Notes **Vasco's Diary - Month of High Cold, 1850 **Vasco's Diary - Month of Nets, 1851 *Written Notes **Note to Recuperation Staff **To Whomever Finds my Body *Audiographs **The Counter-Serum Bettina *Written Notes **Note to Neighbors Billie Lurk *Books **Meeting Daud *Written Notes **Abandoned Letter to the Empress **A Note From Billie **Can't sleep **To Daud (1) **To Daud (2) **To Daud (3) **Deirdre in my dreams **Deirdre, once again **The dream again **He's Close **It hurts to write **No more tobacco **Notes about Albarca Baths **Restless night **A smile and a whisper **Terrible dreams Bruno Pettywick *Written Notes **Can you take care of this dead hound? **Silvergraph Artist's Diary Captain Galloway *Written Notes **Corvo Signs Registry at Boyle Party **Lady Boyle Missing **Rat Poison Claudio *Written Notes **Letter from an Admirer of Daud Corvo Attano *Written Notes **Letter from Corvo *Audiographs **Hard Times Craxton *Written Notes **Elixir Delivery Cristofer Jeorge *Written Notes **In the Event of My Death **Journalist’s Lockbox Notes **Seeking Information Crowley *Books **Early Life and Criminal Record: Slackjaw *Audiographs **Crowley's Last Message Cyrille *Written Notes **Note to Alexandria Hypatia Dolores Michaels *Written Notes **Cleaning Job **Dolores Michaels' Journal **Note from the Director **Page from Dolores's Journal **Letter from Michaels Bank Doctor Luigi Galvani *Book **Doctor Galvani's Memoir **Dr. Galvani's Journal **On Bertie the Bird **Weeper Identification and Handling *Written Notes **Cleaning Instructions **Feeding Log *Audiographs **Galvani's Speculation Eleuterio Cienfuegos *Books **Journal - E. Cienfuegos *Written Notes **Letter to The Royal Curator Emily Kaldwin *Written Notes **Emily's Letter **Emily's Rendering of Corvo **A Letter From Emily **Letter from Emily *Audiographs **Emily Complains About School **Emily Tells a Tale **Hard Times Eolina Rey *Books **Red Camellia Appointment Book *Written Notes **Guarding the Camellia **Letter to Pintaral Imports **Letter to Shan Yun **Stop Cleaning with Krust-Shell Powder! **Unsent Letter to Shan Yun Geoff Curnow *Written Notes **Note to Sergeant Heyburn Granny Rags *Books **Granny Rags' Diary **The Journal of Granny Rags **Vera Moray's Diary *Written Notes **Dearie **Granny's Recipe **Granny's Wedding Recreation **Note From Granny **Page From an Old Book Hadros *Written Notes **Instructions High Artificer Bartholomew *Written Notes **Concerning The Crossbows **Music Box **Overseer Workshop Note **Replacement Valve *Audiographs **Overseer Music Boxes Horatio Weatherby *Written Notes **Letter from Mr. Weatherby Hound Master Warton *Written Notes **Do Not Use This Lever **Exploding Hounds **Sick Hound Ichabod Boyle *Written Notes **Letter to Laura Ivan Jacobi *Books **Exsanguination Experiment **My Family's Bones *Written Notes **About the Missing Documents **First Drafts **Giving a Speech at Colibron Plaza **Ivan's Last Letter *Audiographs **Exsanguination 33 Jaime Carrera *Written Notes **Careful of the balcony! **Replacement Windows **Unfinished Letter from Jaime Jameson Curnow *Audiographs **Brigmore Surveillance Report Jerome *Written Notes **Jerome's Search for Oxrush Jessamine Kaldwin *Written Notes **Empress to Corvo *Audiographs **Letter to Emily from the Empress (titled To my dear Emily in Dishonored 2) Joe Hamilton *Books **Hamilton's Diary *Written Notes **Janitor's Note - Hamilton Lena Rosewyn * Books ** Rosewyn's Prophecies * Written Notes ** First Impressions of the Archive ** Message from Lena Rosewyn ** Mission Orders Lucia Pastor *Written Notes **Letter from Lucia Pastor **Note to Lucia Pastor's Mother **Petition Project *Audiographs **Welcoming Speech Luciano *Books **Bloodfly Experiment Notes Mace Brimsley *Books **Mace Brimsley's Journal Madame Prudence *Written Notes **Golden Cat Master Key **Golden Cat Reopening **My Girls **Smoking Room **Steam Room Malchiodi *Books **Malchiodi's Diary *Written Notes **Malchiodi's Last Notes *Audiographs **On the Ancient Alphabet & the Ritual Hold Manny *Written Notes **Do not touch the statue! **Fallen Statue Marelan *Written Notes **Going East **Thanks for the skiff Martha *Written Notes **Unsent Letter Martin * Written Notes ** Note to Anselma Meagan Foster *Books **Dreadful Wale Accounting **Meagan Foster's Notebook *Written Notes **Audience Request **Courier Note from Meagan **Limited Resources **Maintenance List **Note from Meagan **Note from Meagan Foster **Note from Meagan to Sokolov **Thank You **Trying to fix the secondary engine *Audiographs **Losing Deidre... **Searching for Aramis Stilton Meryl Jennett *Written Notes **Meryl Jennett's Address Book Mindy Blanchard *Books **Mindy Blanchard's Diary - Notes on Magical Marks *Written Notes **Amadeo Monte **Goodbye Trevor **Letter from Mindy **Reminder: Check out the whale **Secret Date Nurse Trimble *Books **The Effects of Whale Oil on the Gastric Humors, Vol 1 **The Effects of Whale Oil on the Gastric Humors, Vol 2 *Written Notes **Antitoxin **Arc Pylon Instructions **Missing Mechanic **Timer Calibration **Whale Oil Tank Replacement Paloma Attano *Books **Diary of Paloma Attano Pete *Written Notes **Engine Room Combination **Hatter Mechanic To-Do List **Trimble Knows Door Combination Robbie *Books **We'll Be Rich Scott Blossom *Written Notes **Note from Captain Blossom **Note on Chamber Pots Silvio *Written Notes **To My Brother Simon *Written Notes **Note from the Chief Editor Slackjaw *Written Notes **Bunting (Note) **Recipe for Craxton **Slackjaw's Shipment Note **Lookout's Orders Shan Yun *Audiographs **Among the Oxrush Blooms **In the Month of Darkness **Release Thy Golden Locks, Gloriana *Books **Shan Yun's Diary *Written Notes **Guide to My Collection **Journalist at the Spector Club **Our Secret Knock **Shan Yun's Working Notes Stanislaw Shepherd *Written Notes **Last Words Thomas *Books **Thomas' Journal *Written Notes **Reply from 'T' Wiles Roland *Books **Roland's Journal *Written Notes **A Letter from Roland Wyman *Written Notes **Answer from Wyman **Letter from Wyman Category:Dishonored Books Category:The Knife of Dunwall Books Category:The Brigmore Witches Books Category:The Corroded Man Books Category:Dishonored 2 Books Category:Death of the Outsider Books Category:Dishonored Written Notes Category:The Knife of Dunwall Written Notes Category:The Brigmore Witches Written Notes Category:Dishonored 2 Written Notes Category:Death of the Outsider Written Notes Category:Dishonored Audiographs Category:The Knife of Dunwall Audiographs Category:The Corroded Man Audiographs Category:Dishonored 2 Audiographs Category:Death of the Outsider Audiographs